Dusk
Dusk Oscuri is a Felly (Formerly a Demon) on The Island that first was seen in August 2011, and is the official antagonist of The Island. on March 28th, 2012, during the April fools party 2012, Pizza joined Dusks team and started taking over The Island. During the Mountain climb 2012, when you reached the top of the mountain, Dusk and Pizza were attacking. Also, on May 16th, 2013, Dusk week began, Dusk could be meetable on The Island for the first time, and also during this, Pizza was betrayed by Dusk, and Pizza started becoming nice to you. Confirmed by him, he will be back in November 2013. Dusk may have a pet Gopper named Dive. Similar to Kuzon, Dusk can light his arms on fire. Appearances Since May 2013, Dusk would usually appear at parties he'd attack at. *Dusk Week *Zombie Takeover *Space Party *Prehistoric Party *My Hero Academy Party 2017 Gallery Sightings & Artwork Dusk 2011.png|Dusk's first appearance in 2011 Dusk 2011 Ingame.png|Dusk's first appearance in-game in 2011 Dusk 2012.png|Dusk seen in The Island cover art in 2012 Dusk 2012 3.png|Dusk in 2012 Dusk 2012 2.png|Dusk seen on an official The Island YouTube video Dusk 2013.png|Dusk in 2013 dusk.png|Dusk with Rusk DUSK week bg.png|Dusk in an advertisement during Dusk week Dusk 4.png|Dusk, Rusk, and possibly Dive Fell3 Dusk.png|DJ Fell3 Scratch and Dusk R41N30W.png|The Felly version of Dusk Dusk playercard 3.png|His playercard Factory.png|Dusk at the Cloud Factory dusk fire.png|Dusk with his hands on fire True 2.png dusk fire 2.png|Dusk when hes on fire Dusk 5.png|Dusk having "fun" on Dusk Island Dusk 1.png Saturn.png|Dusk seen in his ship on Saturn Dusk 2016 2.png Dusk Captured.png|Dusk at the FEA HQ after being captured in July 2016 Dusk 8.png Dialogue Dusk Week Fea hq dusk talk.png|FEA HQ Prehistoric Party Prehistoric Battle Room Dusk 1.png|Prehistoric Battle Room (Before 1st battle) Prehistoric Battle Room Dusk 2.png|Prehistoric Battle Room (Before 1st battle) Prehistoric Battle Room Dusk 3.png|Prehistoric Battle Room (After 1st battle) Prehistoric Battle Room Dusk 4.png|Prehistoric Battle Room (After 1st battle) Prehistoric Battle Room Dusk 5.png|Prehistoric Battle Room (After 1st battle) Prehistoric Battle Room Dusk 6.png|Prehistoric Battle Room (After 1st battle) Prehistoric Battle Room Dusk 7.png|Prehistoric Battle Room (After 2nd battle) Prehistoric Battle Room Dusk 8.png|Prehistoric Battle Room (After 2nd battle) Prehistoric Battle Room Dusk 9.png|Prehistoric Battle Room (After 2nd battle) Prehistoric Battle Room Dusk 10.png|Prehistoric Battle Room (After 2nd battle) My Hero Academy Party Dialogue 1 Dusk.png|Dusk's Island Coast Dialogue 2 Dusk.png|Dusk's Island Coast Dialogue 3 Dusk.png|Dusk's Island Coast Dialogue 6 Dusk.png|Dusk's Island Coast Space Patrol Party Saturn Dialogue 1.png|Saturn Saturn Dialogue 3.png|Saturn Saturn Dialogue 5.png|Saturn Saturn Dialogue 7.png|Saturn Dusk spotted Dusk meet 5.png|Dusk at the Pet Shop during Dusk Week Dusk meet 4.png|Dusk at the Pet Shop during Dusk Week Dusk meet 3.png|Dusk at the Pet Shop during Dusk Week Dusk meet 2.png|Dusk at the Town during Dusk Week Dusk meet 1.png|Dusk at the Town during Dusk Week dusk meet 6.png|Dusk at the Town during the Zombie Takeover dusk meet 7.png|Dusk at the Town during the Zombie Takeover dusk meet 8.png|Dusk at the Town during the Zombie Takeover dusk meet 9.png|Dusk at the Shopping center during the Zombie Takeover dusk meet 10.png|Dusk at the Town dusk meet 11.png|Dusk at the Town dusk meet 12.png|Dusk at the Town dusk meet 13.png|Dusk at the Town Dusk Meet 1.png|Dusk at the Town during the Space Party Dusk Meet 2.png|Dusk at the Town during the Space Party Dusk Meet 3.png|Dusk at the Town during the Space Party Dusk Meet 4.png|Dusk at the Town during the Space Party Category:The Island Category:Characters of 2011 Category:2011 Category:Mascots Category:Mascots of 2013 Category:Characters